


Clone Commanders (& Captain) react to seeing reader in a bikini

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Imagines, Clones Reacting to Bikini, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, The Clone Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: You and the Clones had the day off after a long mission, you declined to join the offering to go to the hot springs since you had a lot of work to finish, but after a few more reports your brain finally gave out and you decided to get ready to go to the hot springs - luckily you always packed a bikini just in case, and man was it the most beautiful thing ever, revealing just enough in all your most flattering places. You cover yourself with a light flowy robe and head off to the hot springs to join -
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Commander Thorn / Reader
Kudos: 24





	Clone Commanders (& Captain) react to seeing reader in a bikini

-Wolffe: Sees you walking over, looking at your robe flowing around you as you walked - as you reach the part where the ground met the water you untie your robe and let it glide down your body until it falls on the ground by your feet revealing your bikini to the Commander whos mouth opens slightly shocked by the events that just unfolded, he quickly turns his head away trying to hide a blush coming over his tan skin. You notice this and wonder if he's ever seen someone in a bikini before, "Do you like it?", "What?" Wolffe turns back to look at you, "My bikini, do you like it?", "Yeah, you look beautiful" he says confidently to your surprise, and his, as he realizes what he just said a flustered look appears on his face "I mean....it looks.. - "Thank you" you say cutting him off on purpose as you slide into the water ready to finally relax.

-Rex: Notices you walk up next to him - as you sit down on the ground putting your legs into the nice warm water, you untie your robe and slip it off folding it messily and putting it next to you. You notice Rex's eyes looking over you - his eyes have almost a startled look in them, "Have you ever seen a someone wear something like this?" you ask curious to know - his eyes snap up to meet yours, worried you might have noticed him staring at your body "Um no, can't say I have", "Well what do you think?", "You look nice - umm, it looks nice" he tries correcting himself almost blurting it out, you can't help but giggle at his flustered look - you slide into the water next to him, making him smile in return.

-Cody: Watches as you take off your robe, very confused as to why you were undressing yourself - finally revealing your bikini, he looks away for a moment, wondering if this was a mistake, maybe you didn't mean to take it off, or maybe you didn't notice him sitting there in the water across from you. You get into the water breaking his thoughts, "Everything okay Cody?" you ask wondering why he's staring at the rocks next to him, your question returning his attention to you, looking at your body through the clear blue water, "Fine, why?" he states as he finally looks you in the eye, "I noticed you looked away after I took off my robe", "I wasn't looking" he blurts out quickly noticing his mistake "Um I mean...I've never seen someone like this, I thought maybe you didn't notice me and accidentally..", "No no, it's okay Cody, it's not an accident, this is a bikini, I wear it when I go swimming or bathing", you've never seen Cody more relieved than he was at that very moment. "Do you like it?" you ask nervously as you move closer to him, "....A lot" he replies with his signature smirk creeping across his face.

-Bly: Sees you walking over to the hot spring where he's currently relaxing, "Y/N" he shouts raising his arm up to grab your attention, "Oh Bly" you're honestly surprised he's still here, "I hope you weren't waiting for me" you say as you approach, slipping your robe off to join him in the nice warm water - he can't help but let his eyes wander, surprised that you would allow him to see you like this. "So how'd the mission reports go?" he asked trying to break his thoughts, "Good, thank you, it's nice to be able to finally relax now", "I hate to ask, but what are you wearing?" he asks curiously, trying his best not to sound judgy or rude, "It's a bikini, I'm guessing you've never seen one based on your question", "No, in fact, I have not, what's it for?", "Swimming you genius" you say rolling your eyes, teasing him, this causes him to let out a snort in amusement, "Very funny Y/N, well it suits you" he says finally smiling.

-Thorn: You slide into the water next to Thorn accidentally startling him, not realizing he was almost asleep, "Hey" you say sweetly, hoping to ease the startled Commander, "Y/N, sorry didn't hear you coming" he says as his eyes awaken to wander up your body - viewing it through the clear blue water, admiring your choice of attire. "I picked it just for you" you said quietly, smirking at him hoping to make him flustered, "Umm" he stutters as you successfully made him flustered, "...You look amazing..." he says smiling at you, "Thank you - you too" you giggle tapping his bare chest that's submerged in the water, causing his smile to grow.

-Fox: Watches you as you take off your robe, discarding it to the ground next to the water, eyeing your bikini - baffled why you're wearing such a thing, or even why you own something like that. "Like what you see Commander?" you ask teasing him, "What?!" he blurts out, "I said, do you like what you see, Commander?" teasing him further as you get into the water and move over to him, "I heard what you said" he grunts, "Then why say what?", "Because of your question Y/N", "Well clearly you understood my question, Commander, so..", "Yes" he says rolling his eyes at you, "But why are you wearing that?", "Because it's meant to be worn when you go swimming or bathing", "Ohh" he lets out a small laugh, finally understanding the purpose of your attire.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this gender-neutral and left the bikini as vague as possible so you can think of you're favorite :3 Also these got a little long so they're just limited to the main boys, sorry. I wrote this while half asleep so I hope it’s okay lol uwu 
> 
> Inspired by a tumbler ask that the user clonesandmoans got where someone asked for a small writing about clones seeing someone in a bikini for the first time and this inspired me to just write an imagines while I procrastinate on finishing my longer Echo fic. Please go check out their Tumblr page <3


End file.
